Code Pancakes
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Joker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Oracle: GUYS THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! Oracle: WE HAVE A CODE PANCAKES!


Summary: **Joker:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Oracle:** GUYS THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!  
 **Oracle:** WE HAVE A CODE PANCAKES!

 _Note: pancake harem, I hear on the shuake server. Pancake harem, I wanna write. Or well, attempt to write._

 **Warnings: Attempted Pancake Harem, More Like: Pre-Pancake Harem, Half A Chatfic, Akechi Is Very Confused, I'm Sorry Akira I Swear I Love You.**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own P5.

.

 **Joker:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Oracle:** GUYS THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!  
 **Oracle:** WE HAVE A CODE PANCAKES!

 _Oracle sent thereheis. jpg_

 **Skull:** FUCK

 **Panther:** FUCK

 **Fox:** Oh. Oh, my.

 **Queen:** I CAN'T BELIEVE IM SO

 **Noir:** FUCK THRIDED

.

Goro smiled awkwardly as he sat at Leblanc's counter, trying his best to not let it show that the constant intense stares coming his way from the stairs leading to the attic were starting to make him feel like he was being laid bare for all the world to see.

His attention was successfully diverted away from the stares by the clink of a cup being put in front of him and he sent a smile the barista's way, "Thank you, Kurusu-kun."

Kurusu merely nodded silently in response.

Goro took a sip and blissfully sighed, "Your coffee is delicious as always, Kurusu-kun."

Kurusu nodded again, this time jerkily, and stiffly stepped away towards the kitchen. Goro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't worry about the brat," Boss said, stepping out of the kitchen to take Kurusu's place behind the counter, "This is the first time someone said something like that to him,"

Goro chuckled lightly, "Truly? He should get used to it, because I will be saying it to him more often."

.

 **Joker:** JKASDHKASHDJLKASHDHASGDKJASDGHASD

 **Oracle:** JOKER YOUR SACRIFICE IS VERY APPRECIATED

 **Queen:** JOKER DON'T WORRY WE ALL UNDERSTAND YOUR POSITION

 **Skull:** JOKER DAMN WE'RE ALL SORRY FOR YA

 **Panther:** HANG IN THERE JOKER

 **Fox:** He chuckled.  
 **Fox:** CHUCKLED.

 **Joker:** LKHADASHDKJASDHKJASDHAKSJD  
 **Joker:** IM DEAD

 **Noir:** I can't take this anymore!  
 **Noir:** I have to do SOMETHING!

 **Queen:** Noir, wait!  
 **Queen:** it's too early!  
 **Queen:** we need to stick to the plan!

 **Noir:** I don't care about the plan!  
 **Noir:** You can't expect me to just sit around and do nothing while he's right there!  
 **Noir:** I'm going.

.

"Akechi-kun!" Goro turned his head towards the voice to see Okumura walk towards him from the direction of the stairs with a beaming smile on her face, "It's so nice to see you here!" Okumura sat on the chair next to him, smile never wavering, and eyes set on him like a predator sizing up their prey before lunging.

"Okumura-chan, it's nice to see you, too." Goro smiled back at her, trying not to let his instinctive flight reaction take over him and make him run away from the café.

Okumura smiled wider, the light in her eyes becoming more terrifying, and she leaned in close to him, making him resist the urge to lean back. "I'm learning how to make coffee, too. Would you be willing to taste-test for me?" Okumura fluttered her eyelashes and Goro tried to not let it show how much it affected him.

"I… I don't mind doing that."

"Great!" Okumura beamed.

Goro suppressed a shiver; it wasn't like Okumura would slip him poison in the coffee… right?

.

 **Oracle:** Damn!

 **Panther:** Noir is unstoppable…

 **Skull:** We gotta do something too!

 **Queen:** We can't let ourselves be bested!

 **Fox:** but how?

 **Oracle:** …  
 **Oracle:** He likes Phoenix Ranger Featherman R  
 **Oracle:** right?

 **Queen:** Yes, he does.  
 **Queen:** Why do you ask?

 **Skull:** wait  
 **Skull:** Don't tell me

 **Fox:** Oh, dear…

 **Panther:** ORACLE WAIT

.

"Hey." Goro was jolted out of his conversation with Okumura when a voice called out to him from his other side, and he turned to see Sakura sitting next to him with her laptop clutched tightly to her chest, "You like Phoenix Ranger Featherman R, right?"

Goro nodded reluctantly, not understanding why she was asking because he knew she knew. Sakura Futaba knew _everything_.

Sakura jerked her head towards one of the booths before she stood up and went to sit in it, placing the laptop at the table and booting it up.

Goro looked back at Boss in confusion, and Boss merely sighed fondly and gestured towards the booth, "Just go.

Still confused, Goro stood from his seat and went to sit in the same booth, but Sakura frowned at him and patted the seat next to her, causing Goro's confusion to increase.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Okumura stand up and walk towards the booth before she grabbed him and pushed him to sit next to Sakura before taking his previous seat.

Sakura tugged him close enough to be able to see the laptop's screen properly.

The sound of stomping footsteps from the direction of the stairs heralded the appearance of both Takamaki and Sakamoto as they rushed out of the café.

"We'll be back in a few!" The two called out as they disappeared from view.

Goro would like to know what the heck was wrong with the Phantom Thieves and causing them to act even _weirder_ today.

.

 **Queen:** where are you two going?!

 **Panther:** WE WON'T JUST SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING!

 **Skull:** YEAH!  
 **Skull:** YOU'LL BE BEATING YOURSELVES ABOUT NOT THINKING OF DOING THIS EARLIER! SO HAH!

 **Fox:** I think…  
 **Fox:** I think we should go down as well.

 **Queen:** Agreed.

.

Goro was pushed further into the booth when Kitagawa slipped into the seat next to him and sat flush against him, causing his cheeks to flare red.

In front of them, Niijima sat next to Okumura and the two proceeded to just stare at Goro, their gazes unflinching.

One episode of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R later, Takamaki and Sakamoto barged back into Leblanc with the same energy they left the place with, carrying in bags they must have brought from the bakery because the smell of baked goodies wafted from them, and it reminded Goro that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast (which also was a cup of coffee).

"I bring crepes~!" Takamaki beamed.

Sakamoto merely plopped a bag in Goro's lap with a wide grin, "Well, I beat you all to the punch."

Goro took one sniff, "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes." Sakamoto's grin widened even more.

.

 **Joker:** TRAITORS  
 **Joker:** FUCKING TRAITORS  
 **Joker:** HOW COULD YOU?!  
 **Joker:** HOW COULD YOU ALL HOG HIM ALL TO YOURSELVES?!

.

Morgana sighed as he slipped into the kitchen and saw Akira curled up on the floor, "You all are such a mess."

Akira whined.

.

End


End file.
